TNA Gets A God
by BlowMeAwayChrisJericho
Summary: What if two people who hate each other guts, got pair up because of Cornette. What will they do to keep themself away from each other? Or can they? TracixJBL (might not continue)
1. TNA Has God

What if two people who hate each other guts, got pair up because of Cornette. What will they do to keep themself away from each other? Or can they? TracixJBL

TNA Debut

Orlando, Florida, TNA was being held at Universal Studios. Thursday night will get a little more richer. TNA already got some TNA superstars that are rich, but he is richer. He was once a WWE superstar. He heled the WWE Champion only once and for a very long time, too. He is known as the "Wrestling God". He is John "Bradshaw" Layfield. The man from New York City is coming to Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling. But why is he going there for? What happened to WWE? He is going there to be at TNA's superstar and prove to everyone else that he can get any titles he wants. WWE is still open, but JBL wanted to leave and go to some other company. Like TNA. Wonder how his first day at TNA is? Let's check.

Backstage, JBL arrived there before 7 P.M. It will give him time to chat with new friends and the general manager, Jim Cornette. He walked around; he already put his bags in his locker room. He saw some TNA guys and said hi to them. Some said hi back. JBL turned a corner and saw two people fighting. A girl, a hot one, and a guy. JBL heard them.

"What you doing!?" Yelled the guy.

"I'm doing you a favor," The girl said calmly.

"By putting me in a match with Kaz, you fucking bitch!" The guy yelled than pushed her up against the wall.

JBL saw and walked over to them.

"What is going on here?" JBL asked.

The guy looked over at JBL and asked,

"Who the hell are you?"

JBL walked up to him. He looked over at the girl, who was looking at him. Than JBL looked over at the guy.

"I am new. I am John "Bradshaw" Layfield. TNA newest superstar," JBL said.

The guy nodded and looked over at the girl.

"That is Traci Brooks and I," He said looking over at JBL, "am, Robert Roode."

JBL nodded. He looked at Traci. He smirked.

"Dose she talk much?" JBL asked.

Traci put her hands on her hips. Robert looked at her. JBL looked over at her, too.

"I do talk. Why would you want to know..what your name again?"Traci asked looking at JBL.

"John "Bradshaw" Layfield but you can call me JBL for short, that is what everyone do anyway," JBL said.

Traci nodded then walked away. Robert followed her with his eyes then looked back at JBL.

"Who you think you are, JBL?" Robert asked.

"I'm JBL, the TNA Wrestling God," JBL said then left.

Robert watched him leave than went to see Traci.

JBL looked around for the General Manager's office. He needed to talk to Jim. JBL needed to talk to him about his first match. When he turned a corner, he saw Jim Cornette down the hall. He called out.

"Jim Cornette!" JBL yelled.

Jim turned around and saw JBL. He waved his hand, telling him to come to him. JBL nodded and walked to him. Jim was talking to a TNA wrestler. When JBL got there, Jim turned to him.

"Hey, John. How you do?" Jim asked.

JBL nodded and said,

"I'm fine. Just talked to Robert Roode and Traci Brooks."

"Robert, huh? Was he an asshole to you?" Jim asked.

"Not that much," JBL said.

Jim nodded than looked at the wrestler that he was talking to. He then said,

"Oh, John, this is Kaz. Kaz this is the newest TNA superstar, John "Bradshaw" Layfield."

JBL looked at Kaz. He put his hand out for Kaz. Kaz put his hand in JBL's. They shook hands then put their hands down. JBL looked at Jim.

"I'm gonna go. I'll you you later," JBL said.

Jim nodded and JBL nodded at Kaz then left. JBL walked back to his locker room. He wanted to get ready to go out to the ring to make his debut on TNA. He knew that Kurt is the TNA World Champion, but he won't be long. JBL will be after the title. Soon he got to the locker room, opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him.

Ringside; Don West and Mike Tenay. The TNA crowd was cheering. Holding up signs as the camera pans around the arena. Soon the view change to Don and Mike, TNA Announcers. Mike began to talk.

"Welcome to TNA. I'm Mike Tenay with Don West by my side. Tonight in the Impact Zone, we have sign a new superstar. He is the former WWE Champion. Also the longest champion in years. He is a "Wrestling God". He is John "Bradshaw" Layfield," Mike said.

"Right. But why do he want to come to TNA. I thought he would just die with WWE," Don said.

"Maybe, he don't," Mike said.

"Well, whatever. Where is this man?" Don asked.

In the back, JBL was by the tunnel entrance to the six sided ring. JBL licked lips and looked behind him. One of the tech guy cue his theme song and JBL heard it. The crowd looked at the stage and waited. JBL walked up the ramp to the opening circle tunnel. JBL got to the rampway to the ring. The crowd booed him. JBL was used to it. He walked down the ramp. He looked at the ring.

"Six-side ring. I can get use to this," JBL thought.

He walked up the steel steps, whipped his feet on the apron and got in. He got on one of the six side turnbuckle. He taunted as they booed him.

"Ladies and gentelmen. please welcome the newest TNA superstar. He is the "Wrestling God". He is John "Bradshaw" LAYFIELD!" David announced.

When the camera was on JBL, he was down off the middle rope. He went to get the mic from David. He got out of the ring. JBL looked around the ring again. He nodded and started to talk.

"TNA looks like home; you boo me. But at my home, we got four rin post and we don't got an old man running the company. Wait, we do. Vince McMahon. "crowd booed I know, he fired me for doing something..." JBL said, but stopped.

He looked around at the crowd. He licked his lips. He continued to talk.

"..Vince was a great guy. One of my best friends. Now that is over and I will make new ones here. I have meet two people. One Knockout and..one TNA guy. Robert Roode and Traci Brooks. What is up with them? They look like a married couple. They were fighting in the back and I had to stop it. That is right. I had to stop it. I don't even know why they were fighting, but...," JBL was about to finish.

JBL paused as he heard another theme song. JBL looked at the stage and saw Robert Roode with Traci Brooks come out. JBL was not please. He didn't want them out here in the first place. Robert looked around than looked at JBL. Traci looked at him, too. Roode had a mic in hand as he raised it up to is mouth and began to speak.

"Look who we have here. The Wrestling Jackass. What are you doing in my ring, Layfield?" Roode asked.

JBL looked around the 6 six ring then at Roode. JBL looked at Traci then at Roode. He sighed and began to talk.

"Your ring? Last time I check it was LAX. Because they kicked your ass and James!" JBL yelled and laughed.

Roode was pissed. The crowd cheered. JBL smirked and looked around at the crowd. He looked back at Roode, who was still pissed at JBL, but he didn't care.

"Ha..you know what? I should come down there and kick your ass right now," Roode said.

JBL smirked.

"Bring it," JBL said.

He put the mic down and Roode put his down and walked to the ring. JBL took his suit jacket off and his tie off. Roode got into the ring. Traci was outside of the ring. JBL looked at Roode. They talked shit about each other. When they were about to fight, Jim cut in.

"Hole on, fellas!" Jim yelled.

He came down the ring. JBL, Robert and Traci looked over at him. Jim began to talk.

"I was in the back when I heard all of this. What you guys want to fight?" Jim asked.

Both Robert and JBL nodded. Jim nodded, too. He got in the ring.

"Well, fine. Tonight, it be Robert Roode vs JBL," Jim said.

JBL smirked and looked over at Roode. Robert grinned and licked his lips. Jim was about to get out of the ring but saw Traci and had a good idea. He got in the rin and looked over at the boys.

"And whoever wins, gets Traci's manager service," Jim said smiling over at Traci.

Traci was pissed off. Jim got out of the ring and Traci yelled at him then looked over at Robert. He was a bit mad, too. JBL liked the idea. Robert and Traci left and JBL left a while later after them.

Tell me what you thiink. Another one will be up when it's done


	2. Traci's Nightmare

Traci's Nightmare Or Is It?

So JBL and Roode got ready to face each other later on. Traci was thinking about the match because she don't even want to be with JBL. Even thou it be good to get away from Roode. Because he yells and hits her alot and she wants it to stop. So maybe the match is a good idea.

Later on that night...

"Ohhh look at the closeline from Roode," Mike said.

"It almost knocked JBL's head off," Don said.

JBL was on the canvas as Roode taunted to the crowd. They booed him. Traci was outside, looking on. JBL looked up at Roode. He had his back towards JBL. JBL slowly got up and smirked. When Roode turned around, JBL did a big Closeline from Hell. He covered Roode for the 1...2...3! The ref sounded for the bell and raised JBL's hand. JBL smirked and looked over at Traci. Traci looked at him. She got into the ring to check on Roode, but he just slapped her. JBL saw and ran after Roode, sending him out of the ring. Traci looked at JBL and JBL looked over at her. He smiled and told her to follow him. She nodded and Traci followed JBL to the back. The crowd booed at JBL. They walked up the steel ramp to the back.

--

In the back, Traci was in the JBL's locker room. JBL was in the bathroom taking a shower. He told Traci she can stay here and watched TV. She watched some TV. Soon the door of the bathroom opened and JBL walked out with a blue shirt, jeans and sneakers. He put his gear into his wrestling bag. He put his hat on. Traci looked over at JBL. She rolled her eyes. JBL looked at her and asked,

"You got your own hotel room, right?"

Traci nodded. JBL licked his lips. He got his things. He went to the door and opened it.

"We can go now. But you need to get your things," JBL said.

Traci got up and went to the door. She left and went to her locker room. JBL followed. He looked at her behind and smiled. He looked around, they got to her locker room and Traci got her bag. JBL stood out in the hallway, looking in the room. Traci went to JBL and said,

"I need to take a shower, too."

JBL nodded. He went into the room and shut the door. Traci got her bag and went to the bathroom. She shut the door and JBL sat down. He put his bag on the floor and turned the TV on. He watched some news. He looked at the bathroom door. He sighed and looked down. JBL thought if they hang out together alot, maybe she would be his. He sighed and looked at the TV.

A few minutes, Traci came out wearing a shirt, skirt and sneakers. She didn't want to wear high heels outside of TNA. JBL looked at Traci and smiled. Traci got her things and walked to the door. JBL got his and stood up. They both walked out of the room and to the parking lot. The show was almost over. JBL said they will take his limo. Traci nodded.

When they got the the parking lot, JBL saw his limo and they went to it. The driver got out and went to the back, he opened the door and looked at JBL. He notice Traci.

"She going?" The driver asked.

JBL nodded. He gave the driver the bags and got in. Traci gave him her bags and got in after JBL. The driver went to the back and opened the trunk. He put the bags in there and closed it. He went to the door, closed it and went to his side. He got in and closed the door. JBL told him to go to the hotel. He nodded and drove there.

In the back, JBL looked at Traci. She sat by the window as she sat on the other side. JBL looked down and thought, "AI..she hot." He sighed and looked at her again.

"So...uh..we going to the hotel and..not sure what to do from there. What you wanna do?" JBL asked.

Traci looked at JBL and said,

"I am going to bed."

JBL nodded and looked around. Soon they got to the hotel, the driver opened the back door and JBL moved out of the way so Traci can get out first. Then he got out after her. The driver got the bags and followed them into the lobby. A bellhop went to him and got the bags from him. JBL looked at the bellhop and said,

"Follow us," JBL said.

He nodded and the driver left. Traci followed JBL, the bellhop followed her. When they got to the elevator, JBL pressed the up button and they waited. He looked at her and looked down. Traci looked at him, too. JBL looked at her.

"Well, I be working on my laptop. Of coruse, I won't borther you because we don't have the same room," JBL said.

Traci nodded and looked at her nails. JBL looked at Traci then down. Traci looked at JBL and smirked.

Soon the doors opened and they walked out. JBL let Traci out and than he followed her. The bellhop followed them. JBL already had a suite, Traci had hers. On the same floor. She stopped and turned to JBL.

"My room is down the hall from yours, so I am just going to go now," Traci said.

JBL looked at her and asked,

"Ok, I see you...when?"

Traci looked at him and sighed. She then said,

"Tomrrow".

She then left and he nodded. He went to his suite. Travi took her bag before leaving. JBL went to his suite and did what he told Traci he would do.

In Traci's suite, she sat on the bed, thinking about what happened tonight.

"I guess being with John, won't be a nightmare for me," Traci said to herself. She smirked and went to bed.


End file.
